The Rolling Peach
by ToshiMomo4EVA
Summary: Toshrio and his daughter Miyuki visit the one they love the most only to see her leave them once again.


this is one of my shory storys. haha very short right? well its ment to be sweet and simple. here it is...

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Rolling Peach<span>**

He want's her to respond. He calls out to her but she doesn't call back. She never does. The only thing he can hear is his own echo. He begs her to come back but she doesn't.

He laid in his bed, her side empty. He stared at the door. A part of I'm hopeing she would walk through it like she used to.

As he was thinking the door opened.

"Daddy!" Miyuki crawled to his bed. She picked herself up onto the bed, layer on _'her' _side. Even though she was laying there it still felt empty.

"I want mommy back." Toshiro held the 5 year old girl, she was crying.

"She's not coming back."

"Can we see her again?"

"Right now? The suns going down."

"Please daddy." tears still falling. He shook his head yes and she went out of his room. Crawling like the wind. When he followed in the little girls track he noticed that she went to the refrigerator.

"This way- what are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing fruit see." she used all her energy to open the massive fridge.

"The watermelon is you daddy. The peach is mommy, and I'm the strawberry. We can give them to mommy when we see her." she handed him the fruit. He held the peach, wanting to really hold her again.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>Later Miyuki crawled through the isles of flowers. She suddenly stopped. She looked at her mother like she hasn't seen her in ages. Which was true.<p>

"Hi mommy." her mother didn't reply. Toshiro walked over and sat on the ground with his child. The fruit laying down in front of them on the stone. The fruit were positioned just right. The watermelon was big and sitting in the back. The peach and the strawberry so small and soft lay close to the large watermelon. The fruit looked like a family. Just like how they used to look.

He read the head stone.

_Momo Hitsugaya_

_Wife, Mother, Friend._

Her grave was next to a steep hill. At the bottom was a stream. The sunset as beautiful as ever. The wind blew. the peach rolled with the wind. It rolled down the hill into the steam. The peach was being swept away by the currents.

He was left alone with Miyuki. Toshiro watched his peach disappear from his side again. He held his little girl and together they began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>did you like it? i did. i was teary eyed when writting this. its so sad... well you know what to do now! go find another story to read!...you could also review but hey you dont have too...

**SIDE STORY: **i think its funny when someone says that they wrote a short story and you read it and it only takes 15 minutes to read. when i say short story hehe i mean short. i mean without the little notes and stuff this story is only like...403 characters. anyways this was th first story where i have my lil made up character Miyuki. if you wanna see a full description of her go to my profile. what i like most about this story is that even though toshiro lost momo and he still has so much to live for he still gets so sad to know shes gone... someone told me one time, after my uncle commited suicide back in 2007, to get over it and that nothing i could do will ever bring them back. and let me tell you when someone dies you never get over. and never say "nothing you will do will bring them back" thats why alot of people grieve, because they wish they could do somehing to bring that person back. loosing someone you love like in toshiros case, is an emptyness that never goes away, that is if it really was true love. even if toshiro got some other girl (and i know fo sho that it shall never be karin. sheesh i dislike that girl with a burning passion) that he would love, but would he really be complete? momo was his wife, the mother of his child. there is no one that could ever replace someone who has played such a roll in his life. they have been together from the beginnig and they will be together in the end. when toshiro dies he will go to heaven and lordy knows to bring those two back together or else when us fangirls die we shall do it ourselves. goodbye lovely readers and (if you read this big block of text) i hope you liked what i had to say.


End file.
